Vampire Knight: Fallen Guardians
by rexsoka4
Summary: What happens when angels fall you ask? Well here's what happens... (This will be finished in due time, I have lost interest in writing about Star Wars for the time being.)


_Holly never lose the hope you hold dear in your heart, or else you will fall and protect the vampires._ Holly, the guardian angel was falling slowly, her wings were turning black, her beautiful blue eyes were turning grey and dull, she had been warned, but she didn't listen. She was becoming a guardian of the vampires, finally she hit the ground. She looked up to find herself in the front of the famous Cross Academy. With her dull grey eyes and her black wings she walked through the gates to find a bunch of girls gathered around a gate.

Curiosity struck her like a brick wall and ended up joining the girls, that's when they walked out, vampire. _They're so beautiful, more so than the angels back home._ Thinking of home made her sick to her stomach, everyone hated her there, she hadn't listened to their warnings about losing hope and now she was stuck down here forever. A single tear rolled down her face but she stopped it. Suddenly all the girls walked away with somber faces. _It's a good thing humans can't see angel wings_. With a small sigh she decided to find the Headmaster of the academy, she had to be with the Night Class if she were to protect them, ever since she had gotten here she had been duller than she was at home and she wasn't ready for that. _I didn't listen though so this is my fault, no one is to blame but myself._ With a growl of anger she walked away and started to head for what she thought was the Headmaster's office.

Fallen angels did nothing but protect those who needed to be protected, just like Pureblood vampires. They needed protection from hunters that would kill on target, they need fallen angels, and no matter how hard they fall they will always have a purpose in the world. When she reached the door to the headmaster's room she took a deep breath and knocked. With a click the door opened to reveal a man with blond hair that was in a ponytail and glasses, he was also quite tall.

"Is this the headmaster's office?" I asked timidly.

"Yes! What might you need help with?" The man asked hyperly. Holly could tell the man was a character that she would find funny at some point in time.

"Well I'm a Fallen angel..." The man then looked at her and closed the door behind her.

"I see, can you show me your wings?" With a small nod of her head Holly closed her eyes and slowly her wings began to sparkle and reveal their jet black feathers to the man.

"Welcome to Cross academy, I take you need to be put in the Night Class?"

"Yes sir, as a fallen angel I have to protect the vampires here, I did land in front of your school after all."

"So you did, well I will have to call up dorm President Kuran. Please hold on," the man said, "oh wait a minute! My name is Kaine Cross, and yours is?"

"My name is Holly Moon."

"Nice to meet you, now stay put while I get President Kuran." She nodded her head and just like that he was out of the room. With a small sigh she inspected the room and looked at all of the treasures, it was nice to say the least. With a jolt her body went into protection mode as the door opened to reveal the Headmaster with another man she guessed was Dorm President Kuran. After seeing the two men enter she instantly relaxed. She then heard a chuckle escape the lips of the one in the white uniform.

"Hello I am Dorm President Kaname Kuran, you must be Holly Moon, the Headmaster told me you are a fallen angel. If this is correct please show me your wings." Kaname said and she nodded her head and obeyed his request. Kaname's eyes widened at seeing how beautiful they were. The jet black wings were certainly beautiful, just like the woman who owned them.

"Beautiful," the words escaped Kaname's lips before he could stop himself. Holly blushed and looked down at the floor. Kaname mentally kicked himself for saying such a thing about a fallen angel. Fallen Angels were meant to feel deep regret and sorrow, which meant it was forbidden to fall in love with one.

"You of all people should know that when angels fall with broken wings that it is forbidden to fall in love or even drink the blood of one. Even that little complement could get me convicted of those crimes. I would be sentenced to death or slavery." Holly snapped at Kaname who hung his head in shame.

"Do the angels watch over you?"

"No that act is the highest act of treason. If Guardians were to watch us then their sentence would be hell, meaning the only way to find out of any forbidden act is to have another witness that is a Fallen Angel as well."

"I see, well I don't think you have to worry then because there are no other Fallen Angels here, now right this way so I can show you to your room." At this point Holly was fuming and didn't care what Kaname said, she just had to be alone before she killed him. It was true though that there are many forbidden acts in the Angel realm, on of which is loving a vampire which is forbidden for even Fallen Angels. When she got to her room she proceeded to punch the wall repeatedly, only succeeding in breaking her wrist. With a small gasp of pain she reached down and caressed her wrist gently. Then she heard her door open, quickly she put her arm down and waved with her left hand. Kaname had heard her small gasp when he was walking past her door and had decided to find out what was wrong.

"Your right wrist it like a balloon." _Damn you Kuran._ Holly thought as she tried to come up with an excuse only to fail miserably. Kaname sighed and took her wrist in his hand and healed it, it took a little longer than cuts because it was a broken bone but it healed rather quickly.

"Thank you Kaname-sama," Holly bowed her head in gratitude. On the inside though she was screaming and yelling at him, she was pissed.


End file.
